It All Started With a Look
by Mystery Girl520
Summary: Batman was just typing at his computer. Who knew such an innocent act would be the breaking point for the man behind him? bad at summaries but Enjoy! Review! BoyxBoy
1. A Look

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN/SUPERMAN/WONDERWOMAN/OR ANY OTHER SUPERHEROES I MENTIONED. THEY ALL BELONG TO DC. I DONT EVEN OWN THE SHIP BATMAN AND SUPERMAN ALTHOUGH HONSETLY I KINDA LIKE THAT THERE NOT LEAVES MORE TO THE YAOI LOVING IMAGINATION**.

**WARNING: THIS IS BOYXBOY AND IS RATED M. DONT LIKE DONT READ. PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT OTHER PAIRINGS I SHOULD DO. K THANKS BYE MY BEAUTIES.**

Superman stared at the dark knights back, watching the shoulders relax and then clench while he typed at his keyboard. Superman has been finding himself enamored with the bat lately and the mere thought of him not around or out of sight makes his blood run cold and then boil. Clark always being open about his feelings, he realised quite quickly that he had fallen for Batman and he had fallen hard. Proberly feeling his peircing gaze batman turned around, eyeing Kal with a raised brow under his mask. All superman did was smile and continued to stare.

Batman feeling weirded out grunted a soft "what?"

"hmm?" the man of steel mumbled, lost in the trance that was known as Bruce Wayne.

"why are you staring? is there something on my face?" Batman patted his face with his glove covered hands looking confused and Superman snorted out a laugh at his cuteness.

"No, no, no," Superman chuckled, "thats not it"

"then what?" Batman grumbled, getting impatient.

"Remove your mask" superman said calmly, slightly irritated he couldnt see his lovely bat's face.

"what? no." batman said utterly confused.

"Remove it." The man of steel asked more forcefully and batman tried not to waver, but its hard not to quake when THE Superman is staring at you like _that_. He just couldnt tell if it was a look of agitation or lust?

"N-no." Batman stuttered for possibly the first time since before his parents death.

Damn him! making him revert to his old self and losing his mask of aloofness. In a flash Clark was infront of Bruce and before the latter could stop him, removed his dark mask revealing beautiful blue orbs, a straight nose, and soft looking pouty lips.

"Beautiful.." Clark mumbled and Batman blushed, utterly baffled and beyond upset

"_Excuse _me?" he glared.

No one and he means _no one_ calls THE Batman _beautiful_ . Especially some goofy, strong oaf that wears blue tights!

"Take it back." he warned, his cheeks still stained pink from humiliation.

Clark just smiled and cupped batmans face

"never." he whispered before crashing his lips atop of the dark knights.

"Mmph!" Bruce shouted, startled as he felt supermans mouth smother his with warm lips and tasty breath.

He struggled to no avail because compared to the other man he was an ant's weight.

Batman continued to squirm and gasp inbetween kisses, trying despretley to escape the man of steels clutches. Every time he tried though a chip of Clarks heart would break and crumble and his resolve would shake just the slightest. Clark screwed his eyes shut and pulled the squirming bat flush against him and plunged his tongue into said bat's wet cavern.

"mmmm" Batman couldnt help but moan, his eyes fluttering closed.

he struggled a little more before finnaly relaxing his muscles and slowly kissing back. Superman overjoyed at there progress continued to suck Bruces tongue and coax it out of his mouth and into his own.

"hmmm" Batman moaned again, his hands slowly wrapping around clarks neck and raking through his hair. A deep rumble was heard in Clarks throat in praise for Batmans minstrations and he released his prisnors lips with a pop.

"Kal..." Bruce breathed, his lips swollen and red and his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Superman almost groaned at the sight. So perfect and delicious and all for him... "Mine." he growled and batman was about to protest.

he wasnt _anybody's _dammnit! he was _THE_ Batman, The dark knight that watches over Gotham and makes bad guys tremble in there boots at his stare-

"Fwah!" he gasped as clark started to suck the juncture where his neck and shoulder met.

"nngh!..Stop!" he moaned clucthing at supermans back as said man sucked and nipped his way around bruces neck.

"never" he whispered hotly in his ear and batman couldnt stop the tremors of shivers.

"I-Im not g-gay..nngh.." bruce whispered, unvolentarily tilting his head so superman had more space.

Kal smiled at this and replied "Neither am I."

Bruce looked at him incredoulously and superman smiled sweetly. "I only have these feeling for you Bruce. No other man or woman would do."

Bruce looked shocked at this revalation and couldnt stop the warmth that spread about smoothly in his chest.

"Superm-" he was hushed by said man and he spoke with a thick, husky voice

"Please. Bruce, call my Kal-el. I want to make love to you not as the protector of the earth, but as me."

Bruce blushed crimson and stammered "w-what?! who said anything about having sex!"

superman glowered and that shut Bruce up.

"Not _sex_. we will be making love."

Superman's hands grabbed Batmans slightly trembling ones "because i love you Bruce. I love everything about you."

Bruce's eyes involentarily watered at the heart felt words but he brushed them away. He doesnt know how to feel. sure he's always known that Kal-el was devastatingly handsome and had earned his respect quite instantaneusly, not to mention he always challenges bruce to be better and can make him laugh witch is rare for the cold man. but love? he doesnt know...

"You dont have to love me...but let me touch you bruce. let me claim what is _mine_. let me mark you so that everyone will know you are off limits. you would not believe the jealousy i feel when i see how wonder woman stares at you."

Bruce bit his bottom lip and Clark now had his eyes trained on those soft,supple lips that were begging to be kissed...

"Fine." Batman muttered.

"w-what?" Clark asked snapped out of his daze.

"i said fine. and i wont repeat myself agai!-Mmph!" once again he was silenced by a searing kiss and he fisted Kal's thick black hair.

They continued to kiss, groping and rubbing eachother until batman was an over-sensatized pile of mush and Superman was so hard he swear his dick alone could break a wall.

"Nngh...Please.." Bruce groaned as Kal bit and sucked at his nipples.

"I-IM NOT A GIRL!" He snapped viciously, feeling beyond embarrassed Superman was suckling at his nipple like an infant would.

"trust me," Clark chuckled cupping Batmans rigid cock and stroking it lovingly, "I know youre not a girl."

Batman let out a quaking breath before relaxing again.

When he woke up he was surrounded by a warmth that could only come from someones body heat and to be woken up by such a peaceful feeling is extremely uncommon for him. His eyes snapped open when he felt large hands cup his rear and massage it tenderly.

"what the hell?" he asked groggily as he stared into deep ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning." Kal spoke sweetly continueing to massage and pinch Bruces ass.

"stop that" Bruce winced softly at a paticularly hard pinch and glared tiredly at the man of steel.

"what?," Superman asked with mock innocence ",I thought you were the great batman? alert for any and all attacks? a creature of the night?," Clark had to fight down his chuckles

", Who knew the great batman wasnt a morning person-Oomph!" the next thing Kal knew he had a lap full of bruce wayne and a bat-a-rang placed delicatley at his neck.

"shut up." The dark knight smirked, eyeing the man of steel with mishevious eyes and trying despretely not to cry out in pain as the quick movement of sitting in Kal's lap sent turrents of pain down his spine and went to humming in his ass.

"Why the fuck does my ass hurt so much?" Bats ground out, leaning closer so there noses brushed and his bat-a-rang pressed more tightly onto Kal's bobbing adams apple.

"well what do you expect? when youve got a 10 inch dick in your ass for most of the night of course your gonna be sore!" Superman chastised, eyeing Bruces slight showings of pain with obvious worry.

Batman looked horrified, like Superman had just slapped him right across the face and told him he was glad his parents were murdered. As fast as he was there bruce was gone, running to the bathroom at an incredible human speed. But as it is Superman had _inhuman _speed and quickly beat batman there.

"what?" superman asked, holding back Bruce with ease. "What did I say?"

"SHUT UP!" Batman ground out giving Clark a scornful gaze "I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE! but i listened anyway! God im so fucking dumb!-"

Batman continued to rant and superman watched worried, curious,and more than a little turned on.

"why are you staring at me like you want to eat me?" Bruce grit out, beyond pissed he was being ignored.

"Because i do" Kal licked his suddenly parched lips and Bruce shivered at the heated action.

Finally Bruce noticed they were both stark naked and standing up and Oh My God he must of looked ridicoulos yelling naked! oh god Kal must think he's bat shit! { pun intended ;) }

"Hey" Clark cooed pulling Bruce into a loose embrace "relax...why are you so worked up? we had fun last night. Alot of fun."

Clark smirked as red splotches formed on batmans cheeks.

"be quiet." Batman whispered as superman pressed there naked bodies together and ground his hips into bruces.

"gahhh...i-im..still...guh!" Clark smirked wider and ghosted his hot breath over Bruces neck.

"Your still _WHAT?_" Clark teased and Bruce moaned quietly

"...sensitive..."

Clark errupted from laughter and Bruce turned a brilliant shade of red

"S-SHUT UP!" Batman heaved, his eyes like slits.

"im sorry! im sorry!" Superman chortled, eyeing Bruce with merth "i-its just...I never would of imagined you saying that!" A new bubble of laughter was coming up kal-el's throat but he tried despritly to hold it down.

Batmans eyes squinted even farther making him look like a silly fish to Clark.

"Buhahahaha!" Superman roared, a big cheeky grin on his face and tears prikling his vision.

"Way to kill the mood." Bruce mumbled disdainfully, as he watched his erection wither.

The man of steel abrubtly stopped and looked mischeviously at The dark night. "oh Batsy, were just getting started."

and just like that Batman could feel his balls tighten and his cock start to spring to life. Damn him...

The next thing Bruce knew he was thrown back into bed for round 12.

**THE END.**

NYA:Well? whatdayya think?

SUPERMAN: I liked it! *wipes nose bleed*

BATMAN: I hated it. *wipes nose bleed*

NYA: oh youre just hating cuz your uke!

BATMAN: AM NOT!

NYA: ARE SO!

BATMAN: AM NOT!

SUPERMAN: Guys, Guys, Guys...theres enough of me to go around... *winks*

NYA/BATMAN: Shut up.

SUPERMAN: awww...


	2. 6 Months later

A hard boot pressed into my cheek and I groaned, the metallic taste of blood swimming in my mouth. a loud hyena giggle echoed from the hall and I saw my arch nemesis's lanky shadow dance over the cave walls.

"Joker." I all but hissed, the burning rope fastened around me constricting my slightest movement.

"That's the name Batsy! don't wear it out." He winked and chuckled louder, stepping fully into the room. With a snap of his fingers and a glare the goon that was _fucking crushing my jaw _lifted his foot and backed up. I had to fight back a yelp because I was sure my jaw was broken.

"Say Bats." joker cooed, crouching down to my eyelevel." I haven't seen you lately.I've missed you. And you were pretty easy to catch... Have you let yourself go?" joker looked almost concerned.

almost.

our dynamic was weird as fuck and it drove a certain kryptonian crazy.

"Let's just say I've been on house arrest." I grit out, hating the feeling of being helpless. I knew he wouldn't kill me. he never does. I catch him or he catches me, either way were both back out on the street by day-break. If I really wanted joker dead, he'd be dead. I don't know why I play cat and mouse with a psychopathic serial killer but his antics always keep me distracted from... other things... I tried not to let my cheeks heat at the remembrance of last night.

a quick slash to my bruising cheek shot me back to reality and I let out a pained grunt.

joker is being extra aggressive this time.

"Where _were_ you?!" I hadn't previously caught the underlying rage in his tone until now. then again, joker is as bipolar as the fucking definition.

"None of your business." I stated, giving him a mild but wary glare. a quick sloppy punch to my middle had me slumping forward slightly. Joker was never very skilled at hand to hand combat but he seems to be getting better. I coughed up a little blood and thought of my options of escape. joker was not being lenient this time and I'm guessing from the eight goons patrolling the caves entrance, that he's fully stocked on men.

"look at me when I'm talking to you!" Joker shrieked, his eyes blazing. I almost gulped audibly but held it back. I wouldn't give him an inch.

"What the fuck bats?! you are no fun today." joker grabbed my chin and tilted it to the side, harshly prodding my swollen cheek. it's been a while since I've been in any real danger and joker's right. I have let myself go. I'm a lot weaker and I feel as though the impenetrable walls I've built over the years have all but crumbled. I was close to tears at the pain humming in my face and I wish he would come to save me.

god I've lost it.

Joker pulled out a small hand gun and pressed the chilled tip to my masked forehead. "I'm done playing games bats. let me correct my previous statement, you're no fun _**anymore**_." He giggled manically before stopping and putting on a thinking face.

"I want the mask off when you die." He decided, looking at me square in the eyes and grinning. I paled dramatically while simultaneously flushing bright red. the last time someone demanded me to take my mask off I ended up having a night filled of Clark.

"no." I told him firmly. the only people to see me without my mask on and knows my secret identity is Alfred and Clark and by god I wanted to keep it that way.

"Good thing it's not your choice Batsy!" joker crooned loudly and slipped his boney, cold fingers under the base of my mask which was at my neck. I shivered slightly and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling violated.

Clarks hands were better.

They were warm and big and calloused, meaning he worked. Clarks fingers were long and padded nicely and when they wrap around my throbbing cock-

the breeze hit my face and I tried to cool my beet red image.

"Are you...embarrassed?" joker looked at me like I grew two heads and the sight of his sickly pale features cooled down my torrent of butterflies. although his accusation didn't help my embarrassment. "n-no." I stuttered, turning my head away. "You are! oh this is _very _interesting." joker looked at me hard and i glared back.

"_what_?" I snarled, feeling an odd sense of de ja vu. "you're just...really...erm..u-uh..." I've never seen joker fumble and this made me quirk a brow. "Really what?"

"Pretty."

He inched toward me slowly and reality came back like a thunder clap. The next thing I knew a large boom echoed throughout the cave. "_**BASTARD!**_" the loud call echoed off the walls, demanding respect and attention. my heart nearly melted at the voice and I wondered when the fuck I became such a damsel in distress.

Joker was thrown across the room in a flash and I could only watch with baited breath as Superman pulled back his trembling fist. His bangs covered his deep blue eyes and I squirmed in my ropes, all of a sudden hot and heavy.

"...Pretty?" came his choked whisper, lifting his head, eyes a glowing hot red. Joker didn't answer and Clark sucked in a breath.

"PRETTY?!" he roared.

the walls shook with his fury and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. the small suction noise I made was enough for Clark to whip his head in my direction.

"Bru-" he stopped and glanced at joker, then strode over to me. he quickly untied me, his hands roaming to make sure I'm alright. I fought back a whimper of need when he brushed my upper thigh extra rough.

"I'll deal with you when we get home." he whispered into my ear, chomping on it and licking the shell. I quivered and my knees buckled slightly. "thanks." I muttered, my hands gripping his shoulders as my balance wobbled. "You know ill always be here. You don't know how relieved i am that you're okay, although there is hell to pay for that cut and bruised cheek-IS YOUR JAW _BROKEN_?! I Thought I could trust you!" Clark looked disappointed and hurt and that stung me more than any anger ever could.

"Superman wait-"

"You two seem awfully close." joker coughed from the rubble he was slowly crawling out of. in a flash superman had him pressed up against the wall with his thick arm slowly crushing jokers windpipe. "You son of a bitch. I outta kill you wear you stand." the rumble in his voice left no room for argument and I was excited to see what he'd do next. "Are you and batsy a couple?" joker gasped out and smirked haughtily. superman crushed his fore-arm deeper into joker's throat and he got up close to his face, snarling ferociously "first of all, never call him _batsy again_. second, that's none of your _fucking_ business." I looked down sadly . it was my fault we weren't open about our relationship. Kal-el is one of those guys that is very affectionate and would shout from the roof tops his lovers name. I on the other hand, am a (at least was) cold and very private person. I don't want people to judge kal-el for being with a stuffy old bore. even though I'm 27 and 2 years younger than kal-el I act like I just strolled out of a retirement home with the activities i enjoy.

I worry he'll leave.

I worry so much I get sick and the day he leaves is the day...well, I don't want to think about it. the reason I haven't been on active duty for the time-span of 6 months is because a week after we consummated our more-than-friends status I went on a highly dangerous mission. I was at deaths door and Clark had to watch me teeter in and out of life. When I regained consciousness he told me it was the worst experience of his life and that when I was dying, he was dying right along side me. I had promised him I would take a break from active duty and focus on getting well .but when i felt ready to return (a few days after the incident.) kal said no. I told him I was going anyway but he pinned me to a wall and mercilessly fucked me. he told me I had to stay at home, so that he could have me whenever he wanted. he said I had to move in and that I could bring Alfred. I love that Kal-el is sweet and so loving but he has this dark side, this dominating place in him that's so primal and animalistic. after being with Clark I realized how much I love to be dominated.

jokers face popped into my thoughts and I shook my head. only kal, I only like to be dominated and fucked by kal. the tightening in my pants was uncomfortable and I realized I had been zoned out for 10 minutes. when I looked at my surroundings I realized I was a couple thousand feet in the air and wrapped tightly against my chiseled partner. when he realized I had woken from my thought-filled doze he glared at me.

"when I came in there, you were tied to the floor with your mask off. you were blushing and biting your lip in that cute little way you do. And he called you pretty AND tried to kiss you." the jealousy and anger in his tone made me press myself tighter against him, his warmth seeping into me.

I was thinking of you." I whispered, tucking my head in his neck at a particularly large swoop downward. he hummed but didn't sound convinced.

"do you smell that? I smell bullshit."

He glanced at me before flying past some tall narrow buildings. "It's true!" I cried, looking frantic at his jerky flying.

He really was pissed.

"Did you leave the house so you could be with him? what does he have that I don't?!" The longing and anger in his voice made me grab the sides of his face and smash our lips together. He lost his balance and we started to fall from the sky. In one quick motion he caught me and I planted soft kisses on his thick neck.

When we got to our house I noted Alfred's absence quietly.

"When I found out you had left, I had let him off for the night because I knew punishing you would be noisy." I trembled in his arms and slithered my hands up his broad chest, my legs still wrapped around his sharp hips. He held me up by my ass and I couldn't help but sigh pleasantly at the teasing ministrations he delivered there.

when he climbed up the stairs and made it to our room he shoved me on the bed, removing all my clothes in a flurry of motions. I blushed slightly as he stared at me hungrily, his unquenchable desire working in my favor for my predicament.

"don't think your off the hook just because your so damn sexy." Clark stated, looking at me from my bobbing cock to my lidded eyes. I was so ready...

"Kal.." I whined, sprawled near the foot of the bed and spreading my legs wide open. I knew it wasn't fair to seduce, but what is a bat to do?

"Stop that Bruce." kal licked his lips and made a few tentative steps forward.

"I wont bite... unless you want me to." I crooked my index finger at him and he was on top of me before I could blink. my mind cheered with happiness but I realized he wasn't touching me.

_he wasn't fucking touching me. _

"Clark," I demanded, "touch me."

"no." came his sad reply. my heart beat picked up in pitters that felt comfortable in my chest. I arched my hips up and wrapped a leg around his waist. "Fuck me." It came out more choked then I wanted it to but I got the point across.

...Was today the day?

"No Bruce." My head started to throb and my throat clenched. He's never rejected my advances! hell, I don't even have to make advances. if I bend over to pick something that fell it ends with me getting sexed up.

"please." it came out strangled and I desperately ground our hips together. "please Kal-el! d-don't leave! please if your done with me, j-just fuck me! yeah, screw me! no strings attached just please." tears were shimmering in my eyes and I felt like dying. no, I was dying. the pain in my chest was making me dizzy.

"Bruce."

his commanding voice brought me back and I noticed his warm eyes. "I'm not leaving. and I'm not being your fuck-buddy. I love you Bruce. I love your body but I love your mind, your cute gestures, your bravery, your subtle creativity that you don't like showing others. like when Pa Kent's car broke down not only did you fix it up, you tricked it out with all his favorites! even that sweet little candy dispenser." he kissed my teary cheeks and looked at me sternly. "don't think I'm that easy to get rid of Bruce. I'm here for the long hall."

"I don't want to get rid of you!" I cried, finally spilling the beans to Clark about why I left the house, I was scared okay? you told me to stay put here and I did! for six months! I've lost a lot of strength and you treat me like I'm a girl. but you know what? I was happy. you loved me and you always came home to me. not some woman or some man. me. You changed me Kal. I'm closer with Alfred than i ever was since the accident, I've learned to play nice, I learned to cook, fix up cars, do yoga and... oh god I'm lame. the bottom line is that your on duty with all these sexy, strong men and woman and everyone loves superman! you have as many admirers as there are people on the earth! and to have to come home to your weak boyfriend that cant do shit and is human... I had to get my mojo back so that you wouldn't think I was deadweight. I'm sorry Kal. but I cant loose you. and I _cant_ loose you from trying not to loose you."

"well guess what?," kal smiled leaning down and brushing his lips against mine, "you don't ever have to loose me." He kissed me hard and I groaned, wrapping my arms around his neck. the kiss was getting hotter and hotter until he pulled away, a shit eating grin on his face. "_now_ I'm going to fuck you." I laughed softly before he ripped off his own clothes and pinned me down with his brick like arms.

I wanted him now.

The dread in the pit of my stomach was replaced by a warm secure feeling and about a hundred pounds of burning hot desire for the man above me.

"Bruce." He whispered my name so lovingly as he prepared me, my head thrashing as i whimpered.

This... heat.

It almost hurt how much I wanted kal. make-up sex was one of the best kinds. I grabbed tuffs of his hair and yanked, pulling and massaging. "Kal..." I moaned, his slick fingers slipping out of me. I tried to gasp as cold air hit my ass when Clark moved his hand, but it came out as a gurgled noise. "Your ready, aren't you?" Kal smirked. I tried not to just flip him over and rape him, but with him, it's always been a struggle. Kal says one of the finest parts of sex is teasing me.

"No...mmf..m-more...teasing."

Kal chuckled before spreading my legs even further apart, massaging the muscles in my inner thigh. i willed myself not to cry out, the building tension in my nether region palpable. "Fine, fine." Kal smiled, aligning his cock with my hole**. **

**A/N: muahahahaha! sorry to leave you hanging buuuuut i did :) I wasn't reviews people! i have yet to do a full on lemony scene, only twinges of lime here and there. but if i get...lets say, 7 reviews, ill try my best to post the raunchiest, sexiest, wild Batman x Superman lemon out there! **

**SUPERMAN: PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY REVIEW HER FIC! IM HORNY AF OVER HERE **

**BATMAN; *cough* it would be nice to see how it ends... **

**NYA: You want it just as bad! **

**BATMAN: BE QUIET, WITHERING HARLET! YOUR VALUES ARE MOST IMPROPER! **

**SUPERMAN: ...since when did Bruce talk like that? **

**NYA: since I made him. :D**


	3. Lemon!

Superman grabbed the headboard above my head with both his hands, using his god-like body to ram forward, filling me to the hilt. A small shreik left my wet lips as I was stretched, the feeling of being so _full _had me gasping. His cock was thick and like a burning hot rock as it entered me brutally.

"Ngha..M-Move..." I managed to pant out, my legs tightening around his thick lower half. He scoffed and tweaked my right nipple. "Youre in _no _position to give orders _batsy_." He mocked me with the ungodly nickname joker had bestowed on me and I watched as his lust soaked eyes started to swim with jealousy. "Clark-" a quick punishing thrust into my rectum had me reeling, grabbing at the sheets fruitlessly as he rammed into me again, his heavy balls slapping against my lower ass.

"Hah...! Ngh-Oooh~" My voice raised an octave as he started pounding harder, going at a cruely slow pace. I quietly whimpered, the need for kal-el to just _fucking take me already_ was making my heart lurch into my throat.

"Kal..._please_."

Usually, I wasnt one to beg. if I wanted something, i'd get it/take it. But ever since I started dating Kal, I found that my attempts at getting what I disired, wether it be a sweet bakery treat or a new batcave toy, were calmly futed.

As if I was nothing but a child.

So I did what any child would do, Pout and Whine. Sometimes Clark found it endearing and after lots of coaxing and a sweet trail of kisses down his neck, he would be puddy in my skilled hands. Other times, Clark grew annoyed, bending me over the nearest object and taking me. Infact, half the time I complained about _anything _these days was with the perverse hope that I would anger the man of steel and get fucked up the wall.

Clark looked at me with dark blue eyes as I continued my inner monolouge, only to be freed from it with a jolt as he grabbed my stiff cock. "What are you thinking about? After I mention _Joker,_ you get all thoughtful and quiet. And in the middle of _sex_ no less!" Clark quietly fumed and I gulped down a moan as he continued to stroke me, his hand rubbing my weeping slit.

"I was thinking about you!" The answer came out in a desperite snarl from my throat and I fought the losing urge to roll my hips down on the giant idiot currently inside me ."I cant believe your getting jealous over the fact that I went to fight one of my arch enemies, because _I_ was jealous!" Clark licked his bottom lip in embarrasment and I sighed, looking at him through sweat soaked bangs. "Hey Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when do we talk so damn much during sex?"

And with that Clark yanked both my arms over my head, and smashed our lips together, his powerful hips snapping as he fucked me. Breathing was becoming a chore, I realised, as he finally realised my lips with a lick that trailed up my cheek.

I loved it when he got weird.

"Ahh!" I moaned deeply as he hit my special bundle of nerves, directing each and every blow to my sweet spot. My nostrils flared as he clamped his lips around my left nub and his wandering hands that were previously holding my arms up, played with my dark curly pubic hair. I moaned throatily as he continued to pummel me, his thick fingers dancing around my weeping cock but not touching it. I fisted his thick black hair and massaged his scalp, my legs spread wide and flailing as he had his devious way with me.

My pecker bobbed between our tightly squeezed together bodies happily, waiting to be petted. I removed a hand from his head to hold onto his tensing shoulder and he groaned deeply, making me sport a rosy blush. He was so...

_Sexy_.

Everything about Kal oozed sex appeal and even when he lied in the rubble of a large battle, his cape torn and his lip bleeding, you just wanted to rip off his skin tight Superman outfit and ride him like the bull he was.

I tightened my ass like a vice, watching as his handsome face contorted in ecstacy. Honestly, Clark was the best lover you could ask for. He always made sure you tumbled over the edge of euphoria before he followed. He never took without giving in return. And as I watched as he panted heartily, my own ragged breath mingling with his, I had one thought on my foggy lust-filled mind.

_Cum,cum,cum,cum,cum!_

I wanted to watch him explode in my depths. If I always climaxed before him, my eyes were clamped shut and I could only _feel _the rush of hot liquid fill my ass to the brim.

Now i wanted to _see._

_needed _to see.

Clark looked to be close, as was I, and he made a grab for my aching Stiffy. I swatted his hand away and murmered out a "no."

that left him confused but he continued to thrust inside me, hard and fast. I leaned upward, my toes curling at the movement, and grabbed his weighted ballsack. I rolled them around in my smooth hand and flattened some of the many wrinkles on the thick yet delicate scrodem. Clark moaned louder than i've ever heard him and he hugged me as his thrusts became erratic. I was so close as well and I worried if I would cum first. I watched his scrunched up face with wide eyes, pleasure-filled tears prickling my eyes and sweat dripping on my flushed face.

"Bruce!" He practically roared, his head thrown back as he arched into me more than ever, sweat dancing around us and white hot stars bursting in my eyes. I came with an unintelligent scream, his image and my built-up pleasure just too much for my sensitive body.

White hot fluid bubbled around his cock as he continued to dump load after load of seed into me. I shook even more as his orgasm finally ceased, a small bulge in my stomach. I felt my stomach gingerly. With this much cum you could make a man pregnant. He slipped out and everything gushed out of me. I moaned at the once odd, now welcomed feeling. It was like i was spilling Clarks love out for the world to see.

(::)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

It was with great diffuculty that clark, in his half awake state, cleaned me up and changed our blanket and sheets. He said that was the most powerful orgasm he has ever had and that make-up sex really _was _the best. I heartily agreed, knowing I wouldnt walk or shit right for a week.

When we were both nuzzled into our large warm bed, both of us nude, and Clark once again playing with my black pubes, Clark said something that had me reeling.

"Lets have a baby."

silence followed with vigor and he continued to lightly toy with my genitals. I sucked in a breath from behind my clenched teeth.

"_What?!_"

Clark sighed before looking up from my crotch to look me squarely in my upset blue eyes. "that was the wrong way to bring it up. I was wanting to propose to you today, but you had vanished and...yeah. But I was just thinking about how good you looked with that cute little bulge in your stomach. I think you'll be a great mom, taking them to soccer practice, making them quick thrown together lunches before rushing them out the door so there not late for school, worrying obnoxiously about every little cut or bruise they get, repromanding me for being to rough when I play with them even though youre just being over-dramatic." He sighed wistfully and brushed a lock behind my beet red ear.

"D-Did you just...propose?"

"...I guess."

"How _romantic_." I sneered, glaring at him for putting forth such little effort. "Hey!" he frowned, tugging gently on my down-there hairs. "All have you _know _I worked really hard on my proposal. I rented out a whole resturaunt for the two of us, wrote a little speech, and was gonna propose officially ontop of your favorite building in gotham after I flew you there, bridal style." I blushed at the romantic evening he had planned.

"Sorry." I murmered quietly, embarassment coloring my face. He continued with a slight quirk to his full lips. "Plus im beat from having to go all detective to find your cute ass, beat the shit out of joker, and fuck you so raw that your screaming. The roughness was your punishment for fucking up my proposal."

"Well it wasnt a punishment." i smirked, kissing his lips heatedly. He wrapped his thick arms around my smaller waist and frenched me deeply. "And the answer..." I kissed him chastly on the lips again and smiled warmly.

"Is Yes."

Clark grinned goofily before sweeping me into a mind-blowing kiss. He sucked on my lower lip and I groaned in appreciation, throwing my leg over his and feeling our flaccid cocks brush.

I suddenly pulled away from the kiss and the touches and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling with a smirk.

"Wha..? Tease!" Kal-el frowned deeply and I stared at him with amusement shining in my eyes. "Y'know..." I drawled, my smirk becoming wider, "If we have kids, ther'll be barely ever any time for sex." Clark looked shocked and for a while there was a heavy pause. I could practically _see_ the gears turning in his head and my smile was that of a Cheshires.

"I change my mind on wanting kids."

"No,no,no." I quietly laughed, stroking my chin in pondering, "Im starting to grow to the idea. Two little scampers running around. Sounds cute." I looked at his sweating, worried face.

"But with you, It sounds perfect. And I promise to make time for you, Clark."

His features smoothed out and he smiled runnning his hands up and down my back. "But if you _ever _leave me with two brats..." My face darkened considerably and he squeezed my cheeks as he laughed deeply.

"You're so _cute!_ Did you know that? I mean, you already picked out how many were gonna have!" I frowned but secretly loved it when Clark cooed over me. Although, it was endearing that he no longer thought of me as intimadating.

(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

When i woke up, i was wrapped up in clark and i felt something around my right ring finger. When i groggily glanced at it my eyes widened and i gasped.

A ring.

A shiny, expensive looking, silver band that wrapped around my pale finger. There was a small black diamond in the center and i sniffed at the happiness that washed over me in gentle waves at seeing my new most favorite item. I gently pulled it off and took a peek in the inside. Engraved, it read "Bruce + Clark = Together Forever" It was simple, youthful, and reminded me of middle school.

And i loved it.

It was so..._Kal._

It warmed the shackles of my heart that Clark hoped we would be together forever.

_forever_. What a long time. And kal wanted to be with me all that time? for the rest of his life? Maybe even seeping over to the afterlife? im at a loss for words.

im touched. deep within my soul. i felt lighter, as if my bed was suddenly a cloud and i was floating with my lover. Lover boy.

Such a sweet, kind, Lover boy.

"Why are you crying?" I quickly swipped at my eyes with my forearm and slipped the ring back onto my finger. When clark watched me put the ring back on, he sagged with releif. "I was afraid you were to tired yesterday and didnt realize what you were saying." He articulated and I arched an eyebrow, looking at him with a wry smile. "Shouldn't I be the one concerned?" His eyes darted over my face before he crushed my body to his.

"I just love you _so fucking _much Bruce. I hope you got that message from the ring." I nodded my head from where it was buried in his chest "I did. I got is so much. I love you too Clark." I sobbed into his collar, my tears flowing once again at his overwhelming love.

"I love you." he kissed my tears away and pinned me to the bed by my hands, grinding his half awake cock on my thigh, I shivered before grinning ear-to-ear.

"I bet just-got-engaged sex is the best kind." I challenged him, make-up sex holding the crown...for now.

"Only one way to find out." He murmered, decending onto my lips in an earth shattering kiss.

"I love you Batman."

"Oooh Superman~!"

**A/N: Hello peoples! Here is your hot steamy Lemon with a side of enough fluff to sicken you. Who knew Bruce was such a crybaby uke type? I DID! Nobody believed me... {Looks around while tapping hands together} Anyway, i know i didnt post this forever but shit came up. Im glad I got my 7 reviews though! If you want me to do another flash forward to their wedding or maybe with the two little scampers, then just REVIEW! Reviews are everything people. Love you all!**

**-N**

NYA: I know it was intense but...?

BATMAN: But what?

NYA: Did you like it?

SUPERMAN: HELL YEAH!

BATMAN: I thought i was a little too girly.

NYA/SUPERMAN: You _are_ girly though.

BATMAN: {pouts} Am not!

NYA/SUPERMAN: So cute!

BATMAN: {Blushes} S-Shut up...

NYA: THANK YOU BOTH FOR LETTING ME WRITE ABOUT YOU TWO DOING THE HORIZONTAL DANCE!

SUPERMAN: Welcome!

BATMAN: Hn.


End file.
